


No Touch, ALL Talk, No Eye Contact

by shaiwriter



Series: Bar-b-que's and Domination [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaiwriter/pseuds/shaiwriter
Summary: Just a little freak break between chapters.Rick is feeling ignored. He wants all of Michonne's attention and has thought of a brilliant way to get it.





	

* * *

 

It had been a good day. After work, Rick went over to Michonne’s house and asked her if she would like to go to dinner with him. It was funny that even after everything they had done together, Rick still felt a bit timid when he spoke with Michonne. His stomach did a little flip when he knew he was going to get to see her. She liked him, to his utter delight, but he found that he adored her, and it scared him a little.

 

He took her to _Two Urban Licks_ in the heart of Atlanta, where the food was good and the live music was even better; and even though there is no dance floor, he grabbed her and they danced. Her laughter made his head swell. He was proud to be able to be with her. She was beautiful and she practically stole the attention from every other woman in the room. She was his, he decided, and he was hers. He’d made up his mind in the middle of their impromptu dance, and when she looked at him, he could tell she felt the same way. Talking was next, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy her light. So, he did.

 

“Will you come home with me?” Rick asked as he pulled up into Michonne’s driveway.

 

“We both have to go to work in the morning,” Michonne said, smiling at him.

 

“I know, but if you go and get your things for tomorrow, you can leave for work from my house. I promise not to keep you up all night,” he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

 

“Okay,” she said quietly as she took his kiss and gave him one of her own.

 

They walked into Michonne’s house and Rick watched her as she walked around, gathering her bathroom gear, clothes and shoes for work tomorrow. When she was finished, he took the bag from her and they walked across the street to Rick’s house hand in hand, leaving his car in her driveway.

 

Rick hung Michonne’s clothes up in his closet, liking the way it looked, and placed all of her toiletries in the bathroom next to his. He liked the look of that even more. Michonne followed him into the bedroom a couple of minutes later and went through her bag to get her sleeping clothes. They weren’t there.

 

“Hey,” she said, “where are my…”

 

“In the top drawer,” Rick said a little nervously. He didn’t know how she would feel about him putting her things with his. It was a very ‘domestic’ thing to do.

 

Michonne went to the drawer, opened it, and found her tank-top and shorts neatly folded, along with her panties and bra she was going to wear tomorrow. She left those, took out her ‘sleeping clothes’ like they actually belonged there, and proceeded to undress. When she was done, she walked over to Rick, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, “Hurry and get out of those clothes so we can watch Sherlock.”

 

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and quickly did what he was told. When he entered the living room, the lights were dimmed and Michonne was sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her, engrossed in the show on the television. When she saw him coming, she patted the seat next to herself, asking silently for him to sit. He slid in next to her, but saw that he wasn’t going to get any attention paid to him. She was so into that show she didn’t even react when he rubbed her leg. He smiled. He _was_ going to mess with her and start asking questions, but decided against it. She was _really_ into that show.

 

It was cute to Rick...at first. She was so intent on watching, all else was secondary at that moment. It wasn’t until he heard her whisper “ _Benedict Mother-fucking Cumberbatch_ ” under her breath and practically drooling all over herself, that he decided to put a stop to this tom-foolery. For a moment, he almost felt silly as he felt the heat fill his face as he watched her swoon over that sloth-faced Brit. Silly because, of course he knew the guy was just a “TV crush”, _if_ that. Hell, he himself felt a twitch in his pants whenever he got a good look at that damned Beyoncé. He could hardly be blamed for **_that_** though, could he?

 

But now, he wanted Michonne’s attention. He wanted her drooling over him.

 

He leaned close to her, laying his moist pink lips onto her ear gently. “Get up. Go to my room. Take off your clothes and lay on my bed.”

 

While his touch was gentle, his voice was not. It wasn’t harsh or mean, but Michonne immediately knew that he meant business. She looked at him, kissed his still very close lips and went to do what she was told.

 

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and almost ran to Rick’s bedroom. She didn’t run though. She needed to put up at least a modicum of composure and control, she thought smiling to herself. But, then she thought about that. Why?

 

“I don’t need to be in control now. I can give it to him and he’ll take care of it. He’ll take care of me,” she said softly, not quite understanding how she’d become so confident in this fact, but knowing it _was_ a fact anyway.

 

Michonne quickly got undressed, wanting to be naked and on the bed whenever Rick made his way to her. She couldn’t imagine what he was going to do to her this time, but she longed for him. Practically ached for him. She pulled the covers and top sheet all the way back and lay down, not bothering to cover up. She had a feeling he didn’t want her hidden from him under covers anyway. She waited for him. She closed her eyes and listened. When she heard the TV shut off, her eyes flew open in anticipation. What would he do to her tonight?

 

Rick walked into the room to find Michonne naked and laying in his bed. She was perfect. She looked at him anxiously, but he ignored her and went to his closet. She watched as he pulled a black box from the top shelf and brought it to the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking at her hungrily and it made her squirm with want. He sat the box down by her feet.

 

“I discovered something tonight Ms. Michonne. I don’t like it when you are with me, but I’m not the focus of all your attention. I know it makes me selfish, but I honestly can’t bring myself to feel bad about it,” he said, looking down at her.

 

“Are you upset with me?” Michonne asked.

 

“No baby. Never. I just want to... refocus your attentions, that’s all,” he said smiling down at her.

 

She nodded her head.

 

“Now, first and foremost, do you remember our safeword?”

 

She nodded her head again.

 

“Tell me sweetheart,” he insisted.

 

“Lollipop,” she said a little nervously.

 

“That’s right. The minute you want to stop, say the word and it’s done.”

 

“ _What’s_ done?” she asked.

 

He still hadn’t told her what he was going to do to her and that black box was starting to look a bit ominous.

 

“Well, like I said, I need you to focus on me and only me for awhile. I’m going to achieve this by making you come for me, but strictly from just the sound of my voice. I won’t touch you, and you won’t touch me. Nor can you touch yourself,” he said softly. “The only sensation I want you to experience is the sound of my voice.”

 

He opened the box and pulled out several long black silk scarves.

 

“I want to blindfold you so the only thing you can do is listen. I want you in total darkness with your only contact being my voice. Will you let me do that?”

 

Michonne thought about it for a minute. Blindfolded. She was a little hesitant to allow him to do this, but she knew that he wanted her to push at and go beyond some of her boundaries. She thought about it, and she knew that she wanted that too. She thought back to the conversation she’d had with herself before she came into this room.

 

“You’ll take care of me,” she said. It wasn’t a question, but Rick answered her nonetheless.

 

“I will. I won’t let anything hurt you. I won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“Okay. You can blindfold me,” she said.

 

He smiled at her and felt a small fissure of pride develop. Her trust in him made him feel like a king.

 

“Good girl,” he whispered to her. “Now, like I said, I won’t touch you and you won’t be able to touch me. If you touch me, I’m going to stop and not let you come. Do I need to tie your hands to the headboard to keep you from doing that, or do you think you’ll be strong enough to do as I say?” Rick asked her.

 

Michonne trembled at his words thinking it wouldn’t take much for him to make her come with just his voice. “I’m strong enough,” she said, hoping to God she was right.

 

“I also have scarves for your legs as I don’t want you rubbing your thighs together. I want your legs opened wide for me. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes,” she answered immediately and to prove her mettle, she opened her legs so wide that her feet were touching each edge.

 

“Very good baby,” he said as he put all but one of the silk scarves back into the box and put the box on the floor.

 

He walked to the head of the bed and bent over Michonne, gently grabbing her arms and raising them above her head.

 

“Grab the headboard and if you feel the need to try and reach out and touch me, grip it tight. In the future, I won’t help you like this, but tonight I want you to be my good girl, okay.”

 

Michonne nodded her head and when she grabbed the headboard, she felt an immediate loosening of her nerves. She was afraid her arms and hands would have a mind of their own tonight and she didn’t want to disappoint Rick. She looked up at him and found him smiling at her. He started to put the blindfold over her eyes when she stopped him.

 

“Wait!” she said and he immediately pulled the scarf back. “Kiss me first?” she asked and he happily obliged her. His tongue swept at her lips and soon their tongues touched and Michonne moaned into Rick’s mouth. He pulled back gently.

 

“Not yet baby. What’s the safeword?” he asked her once more.

 

“Lollipop,” she answered and was soon draped in darkness as Rick covered her eyes with the silk scarf.

 

Soon she heard a click which told her that he’d turned off the overhead light and another which she thought may have been the lamp coming on. He wasn’t talking.

 

Rick stood for a moment and looked at Michonne’s beautiful body laid out on his bed. That’s the way he wanted her, constantly. He shut the light out in the room and turned on the small lamp on his bedside table. He looked at her body as it glowed in the dimmed light and almost gave up on this endeavour so he could be with her. Be inside her. But, no, he needed to do this. He wasn’t kidding around when he said that he wanted her attention on him and him alone. This would do it. He went to his bedroom window and dragged the chair that was there over to the side of the bed as close as he could get it. Now, he could sit down and still reach out and touch Michonne if he wanted, but he wouldn’t. He only wanted her to hear him and nothing else. He watched her, and just as she was about to wonder what was going on, speaking ever so softly and in a slow and steady cadence, he began.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Do you know how beautiful you are? How hard you make me? When I’m in your presence all I want is to be inside of you. Fucking you. I want to watch as you wrap those beautiful full lips around my cock. Sucking out my very soul. I want to cover you with _my_ lips and my tongue, tasting every inch of you as you writhe and moan under me. I want to gently place my mouth on your pussy, licking up every drop of your essence that you offer up to me. Dipping my tongue into your wet and slippery center, fucking you with it. Sucking your clit gently between my lips, making you fuck back.”

 

_Michonne was writhing against his sheets and Rick watched as she put a death grip on the headboard._

 

“I want to lick the dip at the bottom of your neck between your clavicle bones, maybe filling it with a bit of honey. Dripping warm honey all over your beautiful skin and licking it off until I have almost gorged myself. But your skin doesn’t need any honey, does it? Your skin is naturally sweet, isn’t it baby? Even when sweat collects on your neck, or on your beautiful shoulders, I long to grab you and lick you dry,” Rick moaned.

 

_Michonne was lost in a sea of darkness and her only lifeline was Rick’s voice. It was at a point where if he stopped talking to her, she thought she’d die right then and there. But, it was working. She could feel herself heating up from her core. He was going to make her come._

 

“You’re nipples are so hard right now. I want to suck them so bad. I want to cover them with my lips and suck them gently while you run your fingers threw my hair. God, they’re so hard. It’s like they are begging me to touch them.”

 

_And he was tempted to do just that, but he wouldn’t._

 

“I want to rub the tip of my cock across your lips and watch as you sip my pre-cum. But, you may be in danger of never being able to stop because whenever you’re around, my cock weeps for you. It gets so fucking hard for you. Even now, I’m so hard that it almost hurts me Chonne. I want to be inside you, moving back and forth, in and out of your sticky sweet pussy until I explode, giving you what I know you need so fucking badly. Do you want it baby? Do you want my cock? You can tell me,” Rick moaned.

 

“Yes, god please, fuck me Rick,” she begged. Her hips started moving slowly up and down as if he already was.

 

_He leaned close to her, making sure not to touch her and continued speaking._

 

“You want to come baby?” he asked. She nodded.

 

“So do I. Looking at you laid out on my bed this way is too much. I have to pull my cock out,” he whispered harshly.

 

_Michonne listened to the whisper of clothes being removed and she could almost see him. She could see him standing there, with his nipple piercing gleaming in the dim light. Him standing there with his huge cock in his hand, rubbing it gently back and forth, it engorged with blood making the head purple like a plum. She wanted to suck his cock. She wanted to choke on it, but she couldn’t touch him. No touching._

 

“That’s better,” Rick moaned.

 

_He was so close to her she could feel his soft breath brush over her ear._

 

“I have my cock out, in my hand, slowly pumping it back and forth, forcing the skin back over my hardness while the head peeks out from between the circle made with my hand. I’m leaking for you baby. I’m getting so messy. Still, it’s a sad substitute for you. When I push my way into your pussy, I can feel you gripping me so tightly. You’re so soft and warm inside and when you move against me, it feels so fucking good!” Rick said with a low growl.

 

_Michonne can hear him manipulating his cock and she moans, turning her head toward the sound, opening her mouth into the shape of an ‘O’ almost subconsciously while she imagines his cock in her mouth._

 

“Oh my God, look at you,” Rick whispers. “You need me now, don’t you? Do you need my cock?”

 

“Yes,” she moaned.

 

“It’s yours baby. No one else’s. I need something too. I need to let go on you. I need to come all over you. All over your face and in your hair. I need to watch as it drips down to the little hollow in your neck. I need to come on your pussy, coating it until I’m drained of every drop in my body. I need to bathe you in it. In me.”

 

_Rick had to stop jacking his cock because he was about to come and this wasn’t about him. This was about his Michonne._

 

“I want to slip my hardness into your pussy and not move while _you_ fuck _me_. I want to watch as my cock slides in and out of your dripping wet cunt, while she swallows me to the root. I want to hear you call out my name as you come all over my cock, coating it with your juices. I want to feel you tighten around me, attempting to draw the come from my balls. But, that’s when I pull out of your warmth. That’s when I turn you over onto your tummy and lick between those wondrous ass cheeks of yours, getting you wet and ready for me back there. I’m going to paint my dripping cock all around your tight little asshole, making it slicker with my pre-cum and your own come which is still clinging to my cock. You’re moaning and quivering for me as I slip into your ass, fucking you slowly, slowly, slowly until you scream for me to fuck you harder and faster and deeper! Oh God baby, I may scream myself because you feel so fucking good to me! You’re made for me. You know that? You were made for me sweetheart and I was made for you. We fit so perfectly together as if we were supposed to be together all along. Do you believe that?”

 

“Yes, oh God YES!” Michonne screams. She’s so close.

 

“You’re up on your knees, taking what I have to give you. Moaning, telling me how much you need me. Me and only me baby! I’m buried inside of you, stroking in and out, your ass is so fucking tight, my face is in your hair, and we’re both so close to coming I can taste it. We move faster against each other and I grab your little clit and give it a hard twist, telling you at the same time how much I love you as I come inside of you!” Rick says in a deep growling rumble that sent Michonne...

 

She comes. Her whole body is overwhelmed and it heaves as the words that Rick let, at first melt over her, then bring her to a heated frenzy, does their job. She screams Rick’s name and with nothing but his voice, and darkness, he has given Michonne one of the best fucking orgasm’s she’s ever had in her life.

 

“I need you baby,” Michonne hears through the fog of her orgasmic bliss. She snatches her blindfold off, reaches out to Rick and she comes again as he enters her and fucks her with wild abandon, as if it could be his last time. He growls like an animal into her ear as he moves jerkily in and out of her, but then suddenly mewls softly “ _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God,_ ” as he comes. Hard and Forever.

 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and hearts beating, Michonne gently pulls his head out of her neck and kisses him. Their tongues mingle softly at an almost leisurely pace, neither in a hurry as they taste each other. When they have each had their fill of each other, Michonne looks in Rick’s beautiful sea colored eyes.

 

“So, how much do you love me?” she asks smiling up at him and watches as his face turns a bright crimson.

 

“Is that okay?” he asks her rather timidly, not really answering her question, but letting her know that what he said to her wasn’t just something said in the heat of the moment or just to help bring her over the edge.

 

“Yes, it’s okay,” she answered him softly.

 

He kisses her happily and she allows it for a bit before she stops him.

 

“I…” she starts a little uneasily.

 

“You don’t have to say it back. I know this is a bit sudden and seemingly out of the blue. It’s not something I want you to take lightly or think I’m taking it lightly. I want you to think about this,” he said seriously. “Think about us and if you might, maybe want any kind of future for us… with me. I’ll wait for you.”

 

“Thank you Rick,” she said and felt stupid as the tears welled in her eyes.

 

She was overwhelmed again for the second time that night. But, she was also happy and hopeful at a possible future with this man. He was right though. She needed to think about it. Plus, she needed to tell him about her past. What she used to call “her shame” in her own head, but slowly came to think of as “her triumph”. She didn’t know how he was going to take it. Men were weird about women who’d been raped. Labelling them as forever unclean, or even at fault for their suffering. She was scared to reveal this, but she needed to get it out in the open before their relationship went any further. Especially since that fucking bastard would be getting out soon. She was mentally kicking herself for not telling Rick _before_ he realized he was in love with her, but there was nothing for that now.

 

Rick wiped the tears away, kissing her gently on the cheek and pulled himself out of her.

 

“I feel so empty when you’re not inside me,” she admitted looking at him with her soft brown eyes. She wasn’t quite ready to tell him that she loved him. Not yet, but she could feel it. Whenever they were together and even more when they were apart, she felt his presence or the lack there of and that scared and excited her.

 

“When we get home from work tomorrow, how about we make dinner together, have a meal, and then we can have a conversation. Is that okay?” she asked him, mimicking his own question for her from earlier without even realizing it.

 

Rick nodded his head and softly kissed Michonne’s cheek in the space beneath her earlobe.

 

“Anything you want,” he answered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
